Terapia al estilo Sonic
by gabriel0105
Summary: Los chicos estaban causando mucho problemas, Rouge era adicta a la compra, Silver usaba maquillaje, Sonic era un inmaduro, Amy y Shadow se agarraban a los golpes, Knucklesy molestaba y hacia bromas pesadas y Blaze se hacia la santa... dejen reviews :D


_**Hola ^^ antes que nada le digo que soy nuevo y que esta historia la hice con mucha, mucha ayuda de mi hermana (gaby2307) sip aunque no lo crean lamentablemente es mi hermana mayor y creo que... bueno ya que no estoy aqui para hablar de mi vida xD**_

* * *

><p>Terapia Familiar<p>

POV Vainilla

Ya habían pasado mas de 2 años desde que el alcalde le dio a los chicos una mansión y mucho dinero. Ahora vivimos todos juntos como una familia, yo, Cream, Amy, Tails, Sonic, Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze, Silver y Shadow este ultimo porque lo obligue a que se quedara con nostros. Yo trabajo como Doctora en el hospital, mientras los chicos estudian o hacian algo. Era bueno cada cual tenia su propio cuarto, su carro y motora Amy tenia una motora Suzuki de color rosa con negro tiene suerte porque también tenia un carro a igual que Shadow tenia una motora Suzuki de colo negra y roja y el carro, el unico que no tenia un carro era Knuckles de roja completa, cada cual tenia lo suyo. Somos como una familia feliz, ni tan feliz pero no me quejo.

•

•

•

•

Había sido un largo día en el hospital, no había visto el sol en todo el día.

Había comenzado a despuntar cuando me fui esa mañana y se había ocultado ni bien el sol, salí caminando del hospital. Con la oscuridad rodeándome, vi las luces de mi casa danzando en la distancia.

El auto se deslizó dentro del garaje y me apresuré hacia la casa, ansiosa por ver a los chicos. No había nada que me gustara más al final de un largo día que pasar un rato tranquilo con ellos. Pero cuando abrí la puerta de la casa no esperaba encontrarme con eso. Silver estaba usando MIS maquillajes, Rouge estaba teniendo una pelea por teléfono y estaba comprando por el internet, Sonic y Cream tenían un concurso el primero que se coma todo gana, Tails estaba desmontando el plasma, Blaze estaba sentada en el sillón viendo como Silver se maquillaba, Knuckles estaba muerto de la risa, Shadow y Amy estaban peliando y por lo que veía Shadow estaba perdiendo.

—Chicos…

No pude soltar otra palabra antes de ser atacada verbalmente por mi "amada" familia.

—¡Vainilla mira lo que Shadow hiciso a mi vestido, otra vez!— dijo Amy mientras apuntaba a su vestido manchado con pintura. Por lo menos no fue algo peor... Acababa de reparar la cocina del incidente de las freidoras voladoras de la noche anterior…

—Amy, Knuckles y Tails son las personas más desconsideradas que jamás conocí.— bufo Shadow. Sin duda Amy se había vengado y en ese plan Knuckles participo.

—¡Amy me obligo!— se quejó Tails. Obviamente, Amy se había aburrido y manipuló a Tails para que le "rompiera" el playstation3 y Shadow sobreactuó como siempre.

—¡Oh Shadow, solo porque no puedas controlar tu temperamento no hace que la culpa sea de Amy, de Knuckles y de Tails!— dijo con comida en la boca, mejor dicho se entrometió Cream, protegiendo a sus amigos aunque a decir verdad, sabía que tenían la culpa.

—Bueno, si Knuckles dejara de meter a Amy, realmente lo apreciaría Cream. ¡Y tú necesitas ser menos sensible!— siseó Sonic con mucha comida en la boca apuntando un dedo hacia Shadow.

—Hola Vainilla ¿Qué tal fue tu día?— preguntó Blaze tímidamente desde el sofá. ¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser una chica la unica sensible? Bueno mejor me callo ya que tengo una hija y Rouge y Amy son chicas. Creía que con tantos años de experiencia al menos seriamos capaces de comenzar a manejar la relación más importante de nuestras vidas.

—Hola Blaze. Tuve un terrible día, gracias por preguntar. Y en cuanto al resto de ustedes, ¡quiero tener una reunión familiar ahora mismo!— me volví para mirar al resto de mi familia mientras caminaban silenciosamente hacia la mesa del comedor. Cuando todos estaban ubicados, tomé mi lugar en la cabeza de la mesa. Normalmente me sentaría, pero estaba tan irritada y entonces comencé a caminar detrás de las sillas mientras trataba de averiguar que teníamos que hacer para arreglar esta situación. Todos esperaban pacientemente y me dieron un momento con mis pensamientos.

Este tipo de bienvenida en mi casa se había vuelto una rutina. Atravesaba la puerta solo para ver a los chicos peleándose por el suelo, el destrozo de la casa, o las chicas estaban discutiendo por cosas sin importancia entre ellas. Cosas como estas suceden cuando las personas viven juntas por tanto tiempo, en cierta forma era normal, pero el hecho de que continuasen peleando por las mismas ridiculeces comenzaban a hacerme perder la paciencia.

Tenían que detenerse y tomé una decisión de cómo proceder. Lo odiarían y no estaba segura de que funcionara pero había ciertas cosas que necesitaban ser acomodadas por la familia y vi esto como una forma segura de actuar. Se veían forzados a comportarse de la mejor manera, y quien sabe, quizás mejore o a lo mejor moleste a los demás para comportarse mejor.

Shadow empezó a moverse. Ese chico odiaba tener que esperar como el resto. Entonces Amy gruñó, obviamente había visto a donde queria llegar con solo ver mi cara.— Es suficiente, Amy.— respondí ante sus enormes ojos y sus cejas levantadas. De nuevo gruño y se tranquilizó.— Gracias a todos por venir a esta reunión. Quería hablarle sobre unas cosas que han estado ocurriendo últimamente por aquí.— comencé tranquilamente. Vi a Sonic rodar sus ojos, Tails señalo a Knuckles y Amy lanzo una mirada en dirección a Shadow. Un comienzo perfecto…mi predispuesta familia.— Por las ultimas semanas, he notado que las discusiones por aquí han aumentado…las peleas suceden a diario y el ataque verbal entre ustedes— hice un corto reso.— se han vuelto más frecuentes que nunca. No culpo a nadie en particular.

Sonic tosió el nombre de Knuckles haciendo que Rouge le golpeara. Crucé mis brazos y espere a tener nuevamente su atención. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que estaba mirándoles, bajaron su vista hacia la mesa.

— No quiero que nadie se valla, o vivan solos por un tiempo, no creo que sea la mejor solución para esta situación. Tengo otra sugerencia que me gustaría que la familia probara, y cuando digo familia, te incluyo en ella, Shadow.— Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras una nerviosa media sonrisa jugo en sus labios. Obviamente Amy rodó sus ojos cuando llame a Shadow parte de la familia, pero lo era tanto como cualquiera de nosotros. Aquí es donde las cosas se pondrían problemáticas…respiré profundamente y dije— Como cabeza de esta casa estoy tomando la decisión de que todos vallamos a terapia familiar.

Sonic lanzó su mano contra la mesa y comenzó a hablar rápidamente en voz baja, simplemente le ignoré. Rouge continuó mirándose las uñas, ignorándome por completo. Tails se retorció ante la sugerencia mientras podía sentir la confusión de Silver desde la mesa. Cream aun tenía su mandíbula cerrada y se rehusaba a mirarme. Mis ojos inmediatamente fueron a los de Blaze, ella seria la voz de la razón, ella sabría por que esto era necesario.

—¿Realmente piensas que es una buena idea, Vainilla?— preguntó mirando de tanto en tanto la reacción de los chicos.— ¿En realidad hay terapeutas para una familia como nosotros?

—Bueno, no se, pero acaba de entrar al hospital un nuevo terapeuta familiar y creo que podrá ayudarnos. He almorzado unas pocas veces con él y he oído que es bastante bueno, creo que a todos les gustara el Dr. Dover, es joven y tiene nuevas ideas. Quizás pueda ayudarnos.

Sonic miró a Tails, quien había asumido su postura de demasiado-estrés con sus dedos presionando el tabique nasal, antes de hablar.— Um, yo iré Vainilla si crees que podrá ayudar a todos.— Dijo Tails su voz sonaban nerviosa, pero sabía que era un chico testarudo y cuando tomaba una decisión se quedaba con ella lo que significaba…que Soniv como es su mejor amigo ahora iría así lo quisiera o no. Nunca dejaría a Tails hacer esto solo. Sonreí, Cream también se nos uniría.

—Pareces que te nos une.— dije con una sonrisa.

Shadow me miró, y rápidamente se puso a trabajar con Cream ya que se dio cuenta que eran combo en el tratado.— Cream, no tienes que ir a terapia con nuestra familia. Solo por que ellos tienen problemas mentales, no quiere decir que tengas que soportar este tipo de castigo.

—¡Y eso lo dice nuestro hermano suicida! ¡Shadow, si alguien necesita estar allí eres tú! Todos hemos soportado tu odio por ti mismo, tus problemas de ira y tus nuevas tendencias acosadoras por más de medio siglo.— Le lanzó Amy. Shadow se puso de pie a igual que Amy, pero Cream se aferró al brazo de Amy. Amy la miró y ella respondió simplemente.

—Mejor sientate Amy.— le dijo tiernamente Cream. Y ella le escuchó.

—Rose tiene razón. ¿Por qué tenemos que ir todos a terapia si es Shadow el que tiene problemas? Hazle ir y cuando sea normal, todo estará bien.— Bramó Rouge.

Alcé mis manos para detenerles.— Escuchen, si quieren que vaya por la habitación diciendo porque creo que deben ir a terapia, bien. Shadow…bueno, ya sabes porque, Rose acaba de decírtelo.— Shadow gruñó en dirección a Rose.— Silver, con los poderes viene la responsabilidad, tienes que aprender a controlarlos mejor. Sin mencionar el hecho que tu falta de control casi termina con la vida de Rose. Y no eres una chica para que estés usando siempre mis maquillajes.— Silver bajo la cara de la vergüenza.— Cream, tu también manipulas y te metes en las cosas que no son tus asuntos.— Cream bajo la cabeza.— Rouge, Tienes que admitir que tu adicción por ir de compras esta yéndose fuera de control. ¿Y por qué te importa tanto que es lo que se ponga Amy? Ella es una persona real, Rouge, déjala ser quien es. No es tu muñeca personal.— Rouge se mostró avergonzada y bajo su mirada al suelo.

—Solo no me gusta la ropa que viste.— murmuro Rouge.

—Rose, por alguna razón tienes un problema con Shadow y no haces nada por ocultarlo ¿Cual es el gran secreto? ¿Estás celosa? ¿Te gusta? He tratado de hablarlo contigo tal como con cualquier otro miembro de la familia y te rehusaste a escuchar. Shadow será parte de la familia y tienes que hacerte a la idea.— Amy me envió rayos con sus ojos.— Knuckles tienes que ser más considerado con todos. A nadie le gusta ser el constante centro de las bromas. Tú disfrutas haciendo a los demás sentirse incómodos. Se ha convertido en un juego avergonzar a Shadow y a Amy a diario. Sabes que nunca termina bien, aun así continúas. ¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de ser siempre el 'chico gracioso'? ¿Qué inseguridades ocultas tras la risa?— la cabeza de Knuckles cayó en señal de derrota.— Sonic, tu ya no eres un niño ya deja de ser el "inmaduro" asta Cream es mas Madura que tu. Y por dios que quieres que no quedemos sin comer gracias a ti y tu competencias con Cream.— Sonic negó con la cabeza.— Blaze tu tienes graves problemas, siempre haciendote la buena, ¿que te crees? Que no me doy cuenta de que participas para hacer las pesadas bromas a igual que Knuckles.— Blaze sonrío y se río.

—Ya descubriste mi secreto Vainilla.

—Yo eh tratado de hacer todo lo que puedo pero ahora creo que es hora de buscar ayuda profesional. No espero que ninguno de ustedes disfrute esto, pero espero que respeten mi opinión y participen. ¿Está claro?- pregunté.

Mientras mire alrededor de la sala, vi a Blaze asintiendo. Tails y Cream intercambiaron miradas y una pequeña sonrisa, Sonic rodó sus ojos, pero Tails ya había aceptado ir así que iría quisiera o no. Amy murmuró un 'bien' en voz baja, Silver Shadow y Rouge un 'Como usted diga' y Knuckles me alzó sus pulgares así que todos aceptaron, a regañadientes.

—¿Quieres que el Doctor Dover sepa que tus hijos conviven en parejas bajo tu propio techo, mama?— aguijoneó Amy con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Si, Amy, preferiría que eso quede entre nosotros. Si es posible.— ja como si eso se pudiera. Conociendo a Sonic y el humor de Shadow, asumía que a uno de ellos se le escaparía y si tenía que adivinar, seguramente Sonic sería el que tire las semillas para hablar.

—¿Mama porque yo y Tails tenemos que ir? si solo nos estamos comportando asi desde dos semanas...— dijo mi adorada Cream.

—Es verdad... Sabeis chicos Cream y Tails son los mas pequeños.. y los que tienen que dar el ejemplo son ustedes... Cream y Tails no hiran a Terapia solo van a la primera consulta.— ni bien termine y ya se escuchaban los gritos de Amy y Shadow.

—Venga, si ellos no van yo tampoco ire!

—Vainilla eso es injusto!— grito Shadow.

— Ustedes dijeron que irian y asi sera, ellos no van a ir.. Haré unas llamadas y veré cuan pronto podemos ver al doctor. Ya se pueden ir si quier...— no termine y ya casi todos se habían ido.

—Buenas noches Vainilla.— dijo a mismo tiempo Amy, Rouge, Cream y Blaze mientras pasaron por mi lado y me dieron un abrazo de despedida.

—Esto será interesante…— sonrió Shadow.

—¡No tienes idea!— dijo Sonic no pude evitar reírme. Esto sería una locura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Y como esta quedando eh? :D bueno le agradezco a mi hermana como ya mencione ella me ayudo mucho tanto que fue la que termino escribiendo mientras yo le dictaba y pues tambien le añadio una cuantas cosas mas, ya que tengo 10 imaginecen si escribo yo XD dejen reviews acepto tomatazos, criticas, insultos, lo que sea :D<strong>_


End file.
